Cafe on Shinigami Street
by Cutie Emo Panda
Summary: Now: meeting deadlines, keeping customers happy, balancing school, not burning the food, paying bills, maintaining the peace and... sharing a bed? Oh my! - We've only scraped the surface of the adventures experienced here at the Cafe on Shinigami Street...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Between the old ginger warehouse and that old man's apartment there is a café on Shinigami Street. Its windows are dark when closed between the times of 10PM and 7AM. But if you peer in through the door's glass window, you might see the inside at its stillest. Without disturbance, the red awnings are always a welcoming red that can give you shade in the summer, and a place to rest from the snowy winters.

Really, don't hesitate to come in. Because the quirky owner own has room for the best service in town. Quick, strict, but never make you feel rushed. Friendly and charming, be relaxed and slow your hectic life down. The food is delicious and tea is made just the way you like it. Not a napkin out of place, not a single cup or table that isn't where it should be. This is the surface of all your fantasies, because you never know until you step through that green door. Once that bell rings, you know you've stepped into Never Land.

But if you're truly curious, there is more than meets the eye. Look harder and you'll see all the oddities, all the quirks, all the peculiarity, all the… something… that makes up this loving place.

Welcome, to the _Café on Shinigami Street. _

**End Prologue**

****So, a reviewer of one of my other stories asked if I right any lighthearted fics and that possibly that the angstier ones are part of my writer's block. And while generally, I find that my stories actually lack a sort of angst, I can see a point. Now, truly fluffy and sugary fics aren't really my thing. Even since I was a kid, orange peel candy and 72% dark chocolates have always been my favorite candies, so I'm not sure how well this will work ^^"

But how I imagine this to be is very episodic and will be having varying lengths from short (500-ish words) to longer (2000+ ish words). They follow sort of the same plot line of circulating around this cafe, but at the same time there is no real end goal. Not a drabble series... but a... I'm not sure what you call it xD It's just a break really from all my normal plot driven stories.

Tell me what you think of the idea! I hope to get the first "episode" out soon~


	2. Episode 1

****First "episode" if you will ^^

**Episode 1**

"Why are you in the kitchen?"

Rukia's head popped up from behind the kitchen counter. Her eyes peeked just above and her nose pressed into the ledge. She gave him a hard, dead-pan stare.

"Because…" she mumbled.

"What?" He stuck an ear out, eyes squinting. "C'mon Rukia, you need to get out of there. You've been in here ever since we've closed up. You have school tomorrow, and I don't want another call from the teachers saying that you've fallen asleep through another lesson."

Standing up suddenly, she huffed and crossed her arms. Her lower lip protruded as she pouted.

"Well then tell me where you put them." She demanded.

There was a moment of silence as he stared at her in confusion. He tilted his head. "Huh?"

This didn't put Rukia into a better mood. She frowned even more, lips sinking deeper.

"Tell me where they are," she repeated. Again, with him giving her that same confused look, he prodded her to explain further.

"Tell you where _what_ are?"

She threw down her arms, exasperated. He stepped back, a little shocked. He wasn't used to her hissy fits. They were rare and hardly lasted long; still, he found them annoying and hard to deal with. Even after all these years. Sometimes, until she broke into one of her little tantrums, he forgot that she was only sixteen.

"Tell me where they are!" Her voice raised and he winced at the pitch of her tone.

"Again, Rukia," he said slowly. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know _exactly _what I'm talking about!"

"No I don't."

"Yes you do!"

He sighed. "If you aren't going to tell me what it is you think I know," he started slowly, "then I'd suggest you just start doing so while moving your ass up those stairs." He pointed to the door in the back of the kitchen, open wide with old wooden stares that lead to the upstairs loft area. "Because if not, I'm going to carry you up those stairs whether you like it or not."

"Ichigo…" Rukia groaned. Her head tilted back to look at the ceiling, her moan coming out low and whiny. Slumping her shoulders, she let out a long winded sigh. "…my Chappy marshmallows…"

And her serious face let him know she was being serious.

"Hah?"

"Ichigo!"

"Wait – wait – wait – wait – wait – wait – wait… You're telling me, you won't go to bed, because you can't find…" He thought about her words again, still finding them ridiculous. "…Chappy… marshmallows?"

She nodded, as though never agreeing to something direr than the situation at hand. And for a moment, he had forgotten that sometimes, she could even act _younger _than sixteen. And suddenly, without warning, he burst into laughter. Bent over, hands over his stomach, he was laughing hard enough that his stomach began to hurt.

"_That's _why you won't go to bed?" He said between snorts.

By this point, Rukia's cheeks were puffed and her face flushed red.

"H-hey, this isn't a laughing matter!" She stammered, a bit put off by Ichigo's amusement of the whole ordeal. "I'm serious. Where are my Chappy marshmallows?"

Ichigo didn't cease his laughing, only breathed harder. "Okay, okay, Rukia…" He heaved, "There are some marshmallows in the bottom cabinet. Come to bed when you've gotten your fill of that sugary stuff."

"Ichigo, I don't want the normal marshmallows!" Rukia screamed. "This happens every time! Last month it was under the bed." She ran around the counter, stopping to point an accusing finger at Ichigo. "The month before that it was behind the mirror. And the month before that it was in the customer bathroom! You don't think I notice? Now tell me where you hid them this time!"

Her face was almost as purple with childish rage. She was up on her tip-toes, trying her hardest to seem threatening and large. But she hadn't really realized, it was hard to take her seriously when she was still clad in her Chappy night gown. Sighing, Ichigo rolled his eyes and pinched her nose playfully.

"When you're done, I'd get to bed."

At first she was in shock, rubbing her nose gently. Then she realized that Ichigo had brushed past her and was already making his way up the back stairs.

"Oi, Ichigo," she called out. "Ichigo!"

He paused and looked back, flashing a smug smirk. She did her best to keep a tempered face but really, she wanted to go to bed too. He could see it, the way her eyes drooped a little. It had been a long day. No busier than usually, but still, she was tired and needed her sleep.

"Check the oven."

Suddenly, she perked up. Looking over her shoulder to the oven in the corner, she passively walked over to it, bent down, and turned on the light. There, sitting slumped between the two levels was a bag labeled "Chappy Wonder-mallows". Her face lit up. A broad smile plastered on her face, she opened the oven door and pulled out the marshmallows. Jumping up and down, she quickly opened it and popped one into her mouth, smiling profusely.

"Happy now?" Ichigo asked from the stairs. He peaked down, just to see her grinning expression.

"Thank you Ichigo," she said.

He rolled his eyes. He really did forget sometimes that she was only sixteen.

"C'mon Rukia," he prodded, "let's get to bed."

"Alright, alright." She sighed. Tying up the marshmallows, she set them on the counter and walked to where Ichigo stood. Putting her hand on his lower back, she pushed him up the steps. "C'mon, you should get to bed."

"You're telling _me_ that?" Ichigo walked extra slow, if only to rile her up a bit more.

"Yeah, now get up there, _I'm _tired too!" She pushed harder. He laughed.

"Okay Rukia…"

He stopped altogether.

"Ichigo, damn it, move you're lazy ass-,"

She gasped. Ichigo hadn't warned her when he decided to spin around and suddenly pick her up from the waist. Her head was hanging down his back and her feet flew into his face. And as much as she protested and threatened to kick him in the head, he knew she wouldn't. So he just patted the back of her knees with one hand and started walking up the steps, that same smug smirk on his face.

"Told you I'd carry up the steps," he stated proudly.

With the blood rushing to her head on ears, and being completely exhausted from a normal day's work, she didn't have the energy to argue much further. Instead, she just crossed her arms and waited till he had made it to the top and set her down on the bed. She waited till he had turned off the lights, and collapsed just beside her, legs stretched out and arms lazily falling off the sides. And even in the darkness, she could tell that he was still smirking.

She rolled her eyes. Sometimes, she completely forgot he was nineteen.

**End Episode 1**

****Haha... so yes, Rukia wanted her Chappy marshmallows and Ichigo just likes messing with her xD And yes, three year age gap... hey, even if this is an "episodic fic" I still have some back history for them ;) Yeah, can't stay away from even a little plot -.- Still trying to get used to fluffy talk/writing...

Please** review** if you can and I'll update as soon as possible!


	3. Episode 2

Break from studying calls for some loose not so great writing ^^

**Episode 2**

She couldn't believe he actually waited outside. It had been a simple joke – or rather… an angry comment she had made in a moment of fury and didn't actually mean… now. But that was beside the point. It was below freezing and here Ichigo was standing in the side back alley behind the café, a woolen jacket wrapped around him.

"You know I didn't mean it," She said, putting a hand on her hip.

He didn't respond. Only exhaled and watched the cold air rise.

"Are you ignoring me now?" Rukia leaned against the door and crossed her arms. "If I said I was sorry, would you come back in?"

He leaned his head back, grinning obnoxiously. "But the princess demanded that I… What were the words?"

He put a finger to his lips, faking momentary amnesia.

"Ichigo," she groaned. "I didn't actually mean for you-,"

"Right!" He interrupted her. "'Freeze your ass in the cold, baka…' I believe were the words."

She gave him a dead pan stare. She lacked amusement.

"You've successfully guilt tripped me." She stated dryly.

He laughed and turned around and winked. "I try my hardest. Bet you just got tired of cooking and serving on your own."

She grimaced and stuck her tongue at him. It didn't bother him as he patted her head.

"Really Rukia, you're helpless sometimes."

And he gave her a quick peck on the cheek before leaving into the kitchen. She stood there for a moment, only rolling her eyes. She looked back and watched him walk up to the stove with an apron wrapped around his waist.

"My cooking isn't that bad," she said, wanting to make a clarification.

"Whatever." Ichigo mumbled, waving a hand dismissively. "Get back to work."

Her eyes rolled again. Honestly, she hated when he took her so literally. And he knew it.

**End Episode 2**

****So, because someone had asked and I thought it was a good question: What is Ichigo and Rukia's relationship in this story? Married, couple guardian/caretaker thingy?  
Well, in a way all three. I mean, he is her legal guardian just because she is only 16 and he's 19... but at the same time, they do married people things though they aren't married... but they aren't really a couple either. Even if they do couply things... so yes. All three, but not really... o.0

Please **review** if you can and I'll update as soon as possible!


	4. Episode 3: Christmas Special!

Starts three years prior... so Ichigo is 16 and Rukia is 13. ;)

**Episode 3: Christmas Special**

"You know it technically is your fault, right?" Urahara said from behind the counter. "You're the one who took her in."

Ichigo had his head on the table and rubbed his brow against the surface. Yes, he was frustrated. And he didn't deny that – yes – he was the one who had brought her in. But, no, that didn't mean he couldn't be frustrated. The fact of the matter was, was that while he had gone off to school and Urahara was being a lazy ass, she had decided to decorate the entire shop.

The green wreaths hung around the walls and red ribbons that were wrapped on the back of each chair were a little too nauseating for his taste. Not only was that, but the excess of Christmas lights blinding, while the array of gold tinsel balls was not helping. It wasn't that he was purposefully trying to be the Grinch, but everything just seemed so wrong about it all. For one, where had she gotten all the stuff in the first place?

It certainly was not from storage because the most Urahara and he had done in the past for the holidays were to put a basket of candy canes in the front. But not being able to open the door all the way because of a giant tree was unnerving. And trying to be kissed by Urahara due to a mistletoe being hung at the front door was not exactly what Ichigo had in mind of a 'let's start winter break' greeting.

"Rukia!"

Ichigo called from the kitchen. It hadn't even been three months and already she'd made herself at home in his closet. When she came staggering down in her elf like pajamas and a Santa hat, he couldn't suppress an eye twitch.

"What Ichigo?"

She acted as though she didn't know what was annoying. In fact, she acted like she didn't know he was annoyed at all. And she loved it, because it made him even more annoyed.

"What she says…" Ichigo's eye twitched even more.

"Ah, good afternoon Urahara-san!" Rukia greeted Urahara who was coming back from getting powdered sugar.

"Good afternoon Rukia-chan," Urahara smiled as he put the sugar into a cabinet above the stove.

Rukia was still smiling in all her childish-girlness. She really is childish, Ichigo thought to himself.

"So Ichigo-kun," she said in her much too sugary voice. She only used it because she knew it made him cringe. He wasn't sure why it made him so peeved that she used it. Maybe it was because she usually only used it around customers… but why that annoyed him, he wasn't sure. "What did you call me down for? Is it my shift?"

"Rukia you-,"

"Oh, hold that thought Ichigo." Rukia cut him off. She turned and rushed up the stairs. When she came back down, she had brought back two nicely wrapped boxes. They were both small enough to fit in a breast pocket but she held them like they were the most fragile things in the world.

"Here you go Urahara-san," she handed one to Urahara.

"Oh, thank you Rukia-chan, what is it?" Urahara asked shaking it a little.

"You'll have to open it up to see!" Turning on her heel, she was facing Ichigo again. "Here is yours!"

Her hand was extended out with that small box wrapped in a red ribbon. Hesitantly, he took it.

"What's in it?" he asked.

Rukia rolled her eyes and sighed. "You have to open it to see I said! I'm not going to ruin the surprise." She placed a hand on her hip and laughed. "So really, what was it that you wanted to say?"

And suddenly, he was unable to tell her that what was bothering him were the decorations all around the café. She seemed so cheery, which was a different mood than the defiance and over politeness she had been showing since she'd gotten there. Like mentioned earlier, he wasn't purposefully trying to be a Grinch.

Ichigo sighed.

"You're shift," he said tossing her the pad of paper and an apron.

She caught both easily and nodded. As she turned to leave, she stopped for a moment to stare back at him. "Go ahead and open it."

It took him a little bit to realize she was talking about the present, and by the time he did, she was already out in the main café taking orders. He didn't have time to thank her.

"She did give you permission to open it." Urahara said from over his shoulder.

"I know that!" Ichigo shouted at him. "And why don't you open yours too?"

Urahara made a giggle and help up his hands that were powdered white. "Can't, I'll do it later."

Ichigo glared at him, but didn't say anything more. Looking back at the gift, he slowly began to untie the ribbon. Ripping past the paper, he saw that whatever the gift was, it was held in a small blue box. Opening it…

He laughed.

"What was that?" Urahara jumped.

Ichigo didn't answer, he was laughing too much. The ribbon and wrapping paper were dropped on the floor, but he held on tight to the box.

"Ichigo-kun?" Urahara asked cautiously.

"She… she must be joking," he was able to say once his laughs began to die down. Opening up the box once again, he held up his gift. It was something to hang on a cell phone, something he had just gotten a few weeks ago. But attached to the string, there was a small plastic strawberry hanging. And even if it was supposed to be a bad joke, pun or whatever, he couldn't help but feel that she had spent a lot of time looking for it. He smiled.

* * *

Rukia was standing on a chair at the entrance. She had a couple of ornaments in her hand and was carefully placing them on the tree. She wasn't exactly sure why, but putting them up on the tree was more difficult than what she had thought. What was worse was getting them at the top. And like she thought, trying to get the star on the top would prove to be the toughest challenge. As she reached, the base of the tree was getting in her way. She tried to lean forwards more, but there wasn't enough chair for her to be able to reach the top for the star.

"Let me get that." Ichigo said from the floor. Rukia was surprised at first that he would willingly help her at first, but perhaps it wasn't a bad thing. So she gratefully handed him the star and stepped off the chair as he stepped on.

"You're lucky you're tall," She said snidely.

"Hey, I'm helping you out, so no insults while I'm doing this."

He almost effortlessly put the star at the top and gave her a smug smirk. She looked even smaller from up where he was.

"Yeah, yeah, thank you," she mumbled from under her breath as he stepped back down. "Anyways, what did you think of your gift? You did open it right?"

"Of course I did!" He raised his voice. Then he blushed, why had he said it so defensively?

His sudden embarrassment was much too amusing for her, and she started laughing.

"Hey!" His blush grew deeper. "Whatever. But… uh…" his thoughts were jumbled and he found himself look around the room. It was after ten and the café was closed. In the dim setting with just the Christmas lights lighting up where they were, he was glad that she probably un able to see exactly how flustered he was. "Okay, that's enough laughing… hey… hey… Rukia."

"W-what?" She stuttered in her giggles. "Sorry, sorry, i-it's just that you're so fu-…"

And she was quiet.

Ichigo was kissing her.

She he slowly lifted his lips off hers, he saw for the first time Rukia's flustered face. And oddly enough, he had decided he sort of enjoyed it. "Thank you for the strawberry."

"Wh-what was that for?"

Ichigo only smirked and started walking away.

"Oi, Ichigo! W-what was that for? Don't walk away! What was that for?" Rukia ran after him. Clutching onto the sleeve of his shirt, she spun him around. "Hey why did you-,"

He had this smugness about his smirk. He wasn't sure why he wasn't more embarrassed by what he had just done. Not to mention how he didn't feel odd about his actions, mainly since they were directed to a person he had just met two months ago. Lifting a hand, he pointed to the door.

"It really is your fault you know," he said and walked back into the kitchen.

"Wait, what does that mean? Hey Ichigo!" Rukia called out for him. But he didn't come back. Rukia huffed in frustration. "That stupid baka… that was my first kiss."

She wiped her lips with her thumb, and for some reason, she felt embarrassed that they were a little chapped. The thought was foreign and she shuddered. She'd put it out of her mind till the next Christmas, when maybe she could handle it a little better. Turning back around, she blushed.

Hanging above the front door, was a single mistletoe that she had forgotten she'd put up.

* * *

"What's so funny?"

Rukia had been sitting at one of the café tables by herself, staring at an empty mug of hot chocolate. Ichigo came closer and poured till it was full. Setting it down, he took the seat across from her.

"Thanks Ichigo." She smiled and put her fingers around the handle. "Nothing really, just thinking back to my first Christmas here."

Ichigo raised a brow.

"What brought around that?" He folded his arms on the table and leaned forwards. "What was that… five years ago?"

Rukia gave him a strange look. "Only three…"

"Really?" He had to think about it for a moment. "Huh, it feels longer than that."

"Yeah," Rukia sighed. "Well, I got a text from Urahara telling us a merry Christmas."

"And that makes you think of Christmas from three years ago?" Ichigo questioned.

Rukia smiled. "I don't know, it just suddenly came up in my mind. That was the year I gave you your phone attachment right?"

Ichigo smiled. "Yeah…"

"I can't believe you've kept that all these years. I was sure you'd throw it away the next day." Rukia said and took a sip from her mug.

"I'm hurt," Ichigo chuckled. "Oh, right…"

Reaching into his breast pocket, he pulled out a neatly wrapped box that brought back a certain kind of nostalgia. "Here, this is for you."

"What is it?" Rukia asked, skeptic.

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Open it and you'll see." She still stared at it cautiously, thinking that it may be one of those gag gifts that pop out to scare the recipient. "I promise nothing will pop out at you."

Rukia kept her untrusting stare on him, but took the gift anyways. Slowly ripping off the wrapping paper, Ichigo leaned forward a little further to see her expression. When she saw the familiar little box, she already knew what it was. But still, she feigned surprise when she pulled out a little plastic strawberry on a string.

"You don't know how long it took me to find that stupid little thing." Ichigo said. "You better appreciate it."

Rukia smiled and started laughing. Standing up, she leaned across the table and gave him a peck. "Thank you for the strawberry."

"I thought it was supposed to be at the door under mistletoe." Ichigo said smirking.

"Too far," Rukia said sitting back down. "I'm lazy."

As she brought the mug to her lips, she saw the mischievous gleam in his eyes. Shaking her head, she dismissed him.

"Oh, no, you'll have to drag me over to there unless you want me to- Hey!"

Ichigo had picked her up bridle style, much to her surprise. She let out a yelp as he carried her over and set her down.

"You're lucky I didn't poor my hot chocolate all over you for that," Rukia threatened.

Ichigo ignored her and patted out her cardigan.

"You know, if you're going to do reenactments, you've got to do it right." He gave his usual idiotic smirk that he only gave her, and she blushed.

"M-my lips are chapped," she lamely stated.

"Is that supposed to be an excuse?" Ichigo asked. One brow was raised and he leaned in closer.

"Shut up."

And she closed the space between them. Even if she pressed in hard, it wasn't forceful. He gladly accepted and even began to smirk into it. Wrapping his arms behind her back, she pulled away and pouted.

"You taste like chocolate," he said.

She rolled her eyes and let out a giggle. Running her tongue over her lips, she began to smile back. "Thank you for the strawberry."

**End Episode 3**

Merry Christmas everyone! Because I promised, this is dedicated to NieveDrop ;D

I hope you all liked it. I was trying for fluffy and extra kissing scenes. Though I think I'll need to practice on the latter -.-" So I'll have a few of these little things where you get to see some back history. But still trying to keep with the drabble feel so you can just pick up any chapter and not need any pretense.

Please review if you can and I'll update as soon as possible! Happy Holidays :)


	5. Episode 4: Belated Valentine's Day

**Episode 4: Belated Valentine's Day**

"So, did you get her chocolates?"

Ichigo had just finished pouring a mug of coffee into a customer's mug. It was noon time rush on a Wednesday and Ichigo would be manning the café on his own till Rukia got back from school. He looked up. The man sitting at the table in the far end hadn't been coming due to an injury that had him cooped up in the hospital for several months. In congratulations, Ichigo offered him a free meal – though the man didn't know it. In fact, throughout his meal, Ichigo had been making small talk, telling him about what had gone on while he was gone. Ichigo just finished tell him about the cake he'd baked Rukia on her 17th birthday, an event that happened about a month ago.

"Did I get who chocolates?" Ichigo asked. "I'll be right with you sir."

"Did you get little Rukia-chan chocolates?"

Ichigo's brows furrowed.

"No… why?"

The man frowned and clucked his tongue.

"You do remember what month it is, right?"

"February I think." Ichigo poured an adjacent table more coffee. "Hold on."

Ichigo turned and started to make his way back into the kitchen. With there being short one hand, meals from seven to around four were only limited to simple sandwiches or things that could be easily heated up in a microwave. There were a lot of pre-prepared dishes that sat in the large oven in the back, but those were usually sold out by ten.

He came out again holding two plates in his hand while balancing another dish on one wrist. He carefully set the food down. Taking out a rag from one of the pockets of his apron, he wiped down the table next to him. Picking up the plates and cups from there, he put down a new set of utensils, napkins, and cups; then motioned for a group to take a seat. It wasn't long after he left did he come back to fill their cups with water and hand them some menus.

Taking the plates form a table closer to the front of the café, Ichigo placed down a check for a couple sitting just by the window.

"Very busy today isn't it," the man laughed.

Ichigo chuckled along with him.

"You've been away too long. This is actually calmer than it is most weekends, but then again, Rukia's there to help."

"Huh," the man sighed. "Well, I better be going. I'll let some other people take my table, it's only fair."

The man stood up, and at the same time, took out his wallet.

"Oh, no," Ichigo said, trying to stop him. "The meal's free. You just got out of the hospital."

"Ah, thank you Ichigo-kun," the man laughed. "But really, you and Rukia-chan are young, trying to run a food business on your own. I've got plenty of money to spend, you two just worry about yourselves."

"I really can't accept that."

Ichigo wouldn't take the bills that the man handed to him. Instead, Ichigo only thanked him for coming and to come again before going back to his work. The man frowned and stood there. Waiting for another opening, he approached Ichigo again.

"Really Ichigo-kun," the man said. "Take it. I know you forgot Valentine's Day again."

Ichigo hadn't expected the man to stay.

"Valentine's…"

"Yes Ichigo-kun, it was last week." The man said. "Now, even if you won't let me pay for my meal, you can't refuse a man who wants to tip a good waiter's service."

Taking out a couple of bills, the man placed them into one of Ichigo's apron pockets.

"Use that money to go buy Rukia-chan some nice flowers and a box of chocolates. Or at least get her a really nice card." The man looked at Ichigo and smiled.

Even moments after he left, Ichigo took time to process what the man had said. Reaching into the pocket of his apron, he took out the money he'd just been given. Supposedly, it was for the chocolates that Ichigo was supposed to buy Rukia a week ago… a week ago was Valentine's Day.

"Crap…"

* * *

Rukia was getting suspicious. Ichigo had been acting frantic since she'd gotten back from school, running in and out of the kitchen like a madman. She tried to ask him if anything exciting had happened while she was gone, but he refused to give her a complete answer.

"I'll just go put your order in," Rukia told a customer.

Walking into the kitchen, Ichigo was working away. She hung the order on the cabinet, a place where they usually put all the other ones. At the moment, it was empty, save for the one she'd just hung up.

"You sure nothing weird happened today?" She decided to ask again.

"No, nothing." Ichigo said quickly. He bent down to grab a new pan to cook with.

"You sure?" Rukia pressed.

"Sure, sure," he mumbled back.

Rukia eyed him skeptically, but didn't ask again. She turned, and was about to exit the kitchen, when she noticed something by the stairs. Hidden behind a stool was a little box. Upon further inspection, Rukia picked it up and was surprised that the small box she thought it was, was actually an entire bouquet of flowers: roses, lilies, daffodils, stargazers, tulips, and forget-me-nots.

"Is this what you're so keen on keeping a secret?" Rukia asked. She held in a laugh.

Ichigo looked back from the stove, and his face immediately paled. "T-those are-,"

"Some girlfriend of yours come in and gave you this?" Rukia asked. Though now she couldn't hold in her laughter and was bent over, flowers pressed to her stomach. "Is this why you're acting so weird? Oh, and it comes with a card!"

"Hey!"

Ichigo tried to swipe the bouquet away but she slipped under his arm. Taking out the card from inside of the flowers, Rukia ran over by the stove.

"Sorry for forgetting Valentine's Day," Rukia read, "Hope you'll forgive me, Yours…"

Ichigo stood there, rubbing the back of his head. He tried to hide an obvious blush with a scowling face. But Rukia looked up and gave him a soft smile

"They were," Ichigo cleared his throat. "They were supposed to be for you. Um… I wanted to give them to you after work, maybe cook you some dinner to show you how sorry I am for forgetting."

Rukia gave a soft smile. She walked over to him, and looked down at the array of flowers. She stuck her nose into them, and smelled how nauseating the smell of a bouquet is. But she thought it was sweet of him to do it for her, even if he had forgotten the actual day.

Stepping up on her toes, she gave him a quick peck.

"They're beautiful," she told him.

She walked around him, and carefully set them down on the stool by the stairs.

"By the way," She decided to add. "I honestly didn't care that you forgot Valentine's Day. To be honest, it doesn't really matter to me whether you remember or forget."

"You…" Ichigo stared at Rukia dumbfounded.

"Yeah," She shrugged. "I mean, it's just a day that commercial people use to up their sales on funky stuff like chocolates."

And with one last giggle, she turned back to the main café.

"Now get back to work Ichigo," she told him, "you'll burn to food."

And as if on cue, the pan burst into bright orange flames.

**End Episode 4**

So… she's 17 in this story now! And Ichigo forgot about Valentine's Day ;D

Review if you can and I'll update as soon as possible!


End file.
